1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an obstacle protection arrangement comprising a deformable spatial structure wherein a dissipation of energy is brought about during a deformation resulting from a collision with a moving object (a road vehicle), which arrangement is composed of a series of segments which are interconnected--in the anticipated direction of motion--and which are each comprised of at least one gate-shaped support member standing on the ground and positioned transversely to said direction, as well as of a box-like structure fastened thereto and internally provided with deformation elements, a flank member being affixed on both sides of each segment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A specific embodiment of such an arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,734 and 3,944,187. The main purpose is to protect solitary obstacles by roadsides in such a manner that vehicles that have moved off the roadway are prevented from coming into contact with such obstacles. It occurs not infrequently that such solitary obstacles are located in the pointed area of road exits or in the continuous shoulder along the roadway.
The protection of an obstacle may be achieved in two ways. In the event of a collision occurring on the nose portion of the obstacle protector means, the vehicle is to be stopped prior to touching the obstacle to be protected. If a collision occurs with the flank of the obstacle protector means, the travelling direction of the vehicle must be changed so as to guide it past the obstacle. In both such cases the occupants of the vehicle should not be exposed to intolerably high decelerations.
In practice obstacle protectors are known to exist which offer none or unsuitable flank protection. Also, several types of obstacle protection arrangements often require an elaborate foundation and anchoring. In addition, various types of known obstacle protectors either do not correctly function in an optimum fashion in the event of a head-on collision when its parallel structure is altered into a V-shape, for example, when placed in a gore area.